With the recent development of digital technologies, various types of electronic devices such as a mobile communication terminal, a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), an electronic note, a notebook, a wearable device, and a television (TV) are widely used. The electronic devices as described above provide various interfaces for data transmission, and support data communication (for example, transmission or reception) between electronic devices in a wired scheme or a wireless scheme corresponding to interfaces established between the electronic devices. For example, the electronic device may provide an interface through which data can be exchanged in a wireless scheme based on short-rage communication such as Bluetooth, or near field communication (NFC) and an interface through which data can be exchanged in a wired scheme based on a cable such as a universal serial bus (USB).
The interface of the wireless scheme has an advantage of not requiring a physical cable connection, but is not universal compared to the wired scheme since the wireless scheme has a limitation in a data transmission rate and there are still electronic devices which do not support the wireless communication. Therefore, in the electronic device, a scheme for physically connecting to and transferring data to other electronic devices based on the wired interface scheme (for example, a USB interface) has been most widely used.
For the case of a USB interface, USB 3.1 type-C standard interface (hereinafter, USB Type-C interface) has recently been proposed and commercialized. The USB Type-C interface has a symmetrical structure, and can be connected regardless of the directivity, when connecting USB interfaces (for example, USB connectors) of an electronic device through a USB cable. For example, since connectors at both ends of the USB cable have the same shape (form) and the connector does not distinguish between top and bottom, the immediate connection is possible without the need to match pin directivity of the connector.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.